Guardians of the galaxy: contingency
by VIGNA
Summary: Along with their new member Arsenal formally known as Red arrow, The Guardians along with Red Hood and Arsenal go to Half-world to find the cosmic seed only to find that the Joker had a contingency plan all along, and will Rocket's past and ties with his family lead to the deaths of The Guardians,Red hood and Arsenal?
1. Chapter 1

The Milano came out of hyperspace and was approaching Half-world 'It's been a while since I've been here'

"You ok Rocket?" asked Red hood

"Yeah why'd ya ask?"

"You look spooked,"

"It's nothing I..I haven't been here in a long time,"

"I know the feeling,"

The Milano managed to get past the galacian wall and landed in Half-world

"Stay sharp! this place is swarming with robo scientists," warned Rocket

"Hey it's your world so your in charge," Quill said

"Ok so we split into teams, Red Hood and Arsenal go west, Gamora and Drax cover the east valley, Quill stay in the ship as backup and Groot...you follow me,"

"Hey why do I get to be backup?"

"Cause I'm in charge,"

"Fine" sulked Quill as he made his way back to the Milano while the team made their way surveying the area.

The first team was the former outlaws red hood and arsenal, the went west wards to survey the area

"It's been a while since we were a team,"said Arsenal

"Yeah..it has," Jason responded

Arsenal spotted a clearing up ahead just beyond two huge rocks the two outlaws hid behind the rocks and arsenal scanned the horizon"Well...Rocket was right, this place is swarmed with them!"said Arsenal

"Lets take em down?"

"Hell yeah!" Red Hood said excitedly.

Arsenal nocked an electro arrow and fired it on the nearest robot and shorted it out, "Cease all defiant activity," said the Robots as they blasted Arsenal, who avoided it and shot another arrow at the bot, Red Hood took out a machine gun and started shooting robots left and right and destroyed quite a few of them. Arsenal smiled and shot tow arrows as the nearby robots who were about to shoot Red Hood in the back

"Feels like old times eh Jason?"

"Yeah,"

Red Hood ran out of machine gun ammo and reloaded, at this time the Robots surrounded the Outlaws

"Hey Jase remember the enhanced electro arrow?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"I might have brought a few of em with me"

Red Hood sighed "Fine...use em"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Arsenal took out the enhanced electro arrow and slammed it on the ground, it's impact released a shock wave that shorted out all the Robots in a 10 mile radius. "Good news no more robots, bad news our comms are down and so are all our electro-equipment" said Red Hood

"At least the robots are gone" Arsenal pointed out

"Yeah I guess that's a good thing"

The Outlaws proceeded into the base and found it deserted "Signs of struggle...there was a fight" observed Jason

"Yeah you're right but robo v who?" Arsenal asked

Red Hood moved closer and spotted fur on the ground, he picked it up and examined it

"Looks like animal fur, Raccoon to be specific"

"Rocket?"

"No...it doesn't although the genetic coding does match Rocket's though"

"Relations? maybe grand-parent, father?, I don't know son maybe?" Arsenal suggested

"son? really? but...it may be his parents or maybe even siblings"

"Can you run a scan through recognition?"

"Through what?! my comic books?!"

Arsenal light up a light bulb "Yeah...yeah you could, If everything in the comics is true then maybe.."

"Maybe we can find who this belongs too"Jason continued

Jason ran a scan through a dozen different comic books with the name 'Rocket raccoon' in it and found various matches

"Well..." Roy asked

"Well, there are several family members that still exist, his brother,mother and sister"

"Father?"

"Don't know it doesn't say maybe he's dead or...missing"

"Lets go with missing in action"

"He wasn't a soldier, at least I don't think he was, but..the fur sample has an XY gene, meaning that it's brother,Ranger."

"Arsenal see if you can find the power switch in this place"

"On it"

Arsenal found an emergency power switch and flipped it and the lights went on but then it flickered and shut down "Well...I think the enhanced electro arrow took out ALL power in this facility"Arsenal commented

"Ya don't say buddy"Jason said

"STOP RIGHT THERE INTRUDERS!" said a deep voice from behind

Arsenal and Red Hood turned around and saw glowing red eyes "Great...more bots"said Roy as he withdrew an arrow and shot it at the one on the left

It avoided it and shot back with a green plasma ray that hit Arsenal on the shoulder, the second on tried to shoot Jason but he saw it coming and withdrew his shuriken batarang and threw it at the second which caught it's right shoulder and Jason punched it put cold

"You guys are softer than those robots outside...more importantly how'd you not get fried!"Jason asked with the lights still off"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!WE AIN'T BOTS!" shouted the thing he was fighting

"THAT"S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! BLACK JACK! WAL-RUS STAND DOWN! NOW!" said a third voice from behind

The power returned and Red Hood as well as Arsenal saw a huge walrus, a rabbit who was on the floor clutching his shoulder from the batarang wound was bleeding

"d..da..damn you...that hurt.."said the Rabbit as he yanked it out and dropped it

"ARGH!" he shouted

Another Raccoon emerged from the shadows "Wal-rus tend to blackjack I'll have a word with these two" he said

"of course,I'll take him to Lylla" Wal-rus took blackjack into the shadows and disappeared

"Ranger,I take it" said Red Hood

"That's right, how did you figure my identity out so quickly?"

"It's a long story"

"Yeah...even I have questions too, is...is my brother Rocket here? Since you know me then you must know him,"

"yeah he's here too, he went south from here" said Arsenal

"wait south?! that place still has robots in it! Even for a daredevil like him there are too many robots,"

"he didn't know"Jason said

"well we'd better get to him and fast, that place still has about two thousand strong, It's the only one besides the main base that's operational" said Ranger

"good to know..now let's regroup with Quill on the Milano"

"the who? on the what now?" Ranger asked

"our ship, Rocket's an intergalactic hero along with others like Gamora,Drax, Groot and Starlord"Jason said

"that's my little brother". Ranger smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket and Groot moved in on their target 'this place brings bak memories…none of em good'. Rocket thought, the two Guardians moved in more until they were spotted and ambushed by four Robots

"subjects 89p13 you will come with us and cease all defiant activity"

"LIKE HELL!" responded Rocket as he blasted the robot with one of Red Hood's modified plasma rifles

'thank you Jason' Rocket thought. More Robots kept coming

"I AM GROOT!"(take this!) he shouted as his hand became longer and broke all the robots infront of them.

Rocket then heard something on the horizon

"runt! Help us!"

"sis?! No! that's impossible!" he said

"save us please!" "I'm coming sis hold on!"

"I am Groot!"(NO! Don't!)

"no I have to save her!" said Rocket

He ran forward but was hit with a stun blast and fell unconscious on the floor, Groot saw it and tried to get Rocket to safety but suffered the same fate. Minutes later they woke up in a lab like place with a restraint on his neck, they were inside a containment capsule of sorts, hanging in suspended animation. The capsules door opened and Rocket and Groot fell out and a door at the other end opened and a Robot lab-assistant with two heavily armed robo-guards walked in, Rocket reached for the place he kept the Jokers vile but it was gone! They took that as well as his other vile with his stuff and a crystal containing cosmic-seed energy.

"subject 89p13 we have been tracking you and your friend for quite sometime via your cybernetic implants, you sabotaged our mining operations on a nearby moon and will tell us the location of the rebel base now" demanded the robot-assistant

"I don't know nothing about a rebel base and even If I did I wouldn't tell you vacuum cleaners anything!" Rocket shot back

"we predicted your response would be as such and have planned a contingency plan for such a case" said the robo-assistant

The door behind them slid open and two more raccoons emerged fro the shadows both with neck restraints on them

"sister?! Mother?! What?!" Rocket said in surprise

"Oh great...It's runt"sighed his sister

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! you know my name's Rocket! PLUS I hate being called that!"

" how'd you get back here Rocket?"his mom asked

"I'm on a mission to find this cosmic seed thing"

"never mind" responded Rockets sis

"enough chatting rodents" interrupted the robot-assistant

"WE'RE NOT RODENTS!" shouted the raccoons

The robot-assistant activated the electro setting on the restraints controller that released a jolt of electricity that ran through the raccoon's body and brought them to their knees, then Rocket thought of a brilliant plan

"all right you win the info you need it inside that vile" said Rocket

"humph! so much for the hero" said Rockets sis

the robot opened the vile and a lot of guns came out and Rocket grabbed his favourite ,the one Jason amped up, and unleashed a blast that took out all the robo-guards and stunned the Robot-assistant and picked up the Jokers vile and reabsorbed all of his weapons with his own vile.

"come on lets go!"

"well what are ya waiting for a standing innovation? LET'S GO ALREADY!"said Rocket's sister

Rocket and Groot escorted the family of Raccoons towards the exit

"we're almost there!"said Rocket

Then the ceiling collapsed and three figures was in the shadows shouted

"GET DOWN!" they said

The three figures shot the ceiling and it blocked the Robots entrance

"great...who are you?" Rocket asked

The figures stepped out the shadows and revealed themselves

"RANGER!" smiled Rockets sister as he ran to hug him

"I missed you" Ranger said

Rocket spotted Blackjack,someone he hadn't seen in a long time, with an injury on his left shoulder

"what happened to you?" Rocket asked

"oh that?" Reacher said

"well...we ran into two of your friends on one of our missions to raid a robot base one of em threw something like a circular, bat-shaped knife at Blackjack" Ranger explained

"ha! you must have run into Red Hood and Arsenal, that description matches one of his Batarangs"Rocket explained with a huge grin on his face

"so that's the bastard that stabbed me, that HURT!" exclaimed Blackjack

"heh get used to it" Rocket smirked

"all right you two cut it out" said Ranger

"Rocket, It's good to see you again" said Ranger again as he hugged his brother

Rocket sighed "same here bro"

The team got out of the lab and got onto speeders and went to breachers HQ, on the way Rocket got a little sleepy and Breacher noticed

"say um Rocket, why don't you rest a while, ya know sleep a little"

"yeah...sure bro...sure..." Rockets eye lids came crashing down and he dosed off into a Memory dream like state.

Memory dream starts: Rocket was in the Milano and started training with Jason

"ok Rocket you get this" said Jason as he tossed a plasma rifle at Rocket who caught it

"and you?" Rocket asked

"I..just have this" said Jason as he withdrew four Batarangs

Rocket smirked "this will be easy"

"your move Rocket"

Rocket took the first shot but Jason evaded and threw one batarang, it hit Rockets wrist and he threw his rifle away

"GAH!, that hurt! what gives!" groaned Rocket and he yanked the batarang out of his wrist

"huh, so you haven't unlocked your full abilities yet"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Rocket asked

"well...in general you're a Raccoon which is technically your full name Rocket Raccoon"

"I don't like the last part "

"well like it or not you're still a raccoon, and to be frank it's not that bad, raccoons have excellent hearing which allows them to hear things the normal person would miss, they also have enhanced eye sight so they can see in places too dark for regular people to see, as well as having instant reflexes which allows them to catch an object coming towards them even at fast speeds, like the batarang I threw at you and not to forget you're enhanced as well with all those cybernetic upgrades, unlocking those abilities would make a guy like Drax beg for mercy"Jason explained

"so how do I unlock these abilities?"

"mostly by life like experiences...so we'll start with the hearing" Jason took out a blind fold and covered Rockets eyes

"what now?"

"now, I'll throw 2 batarangs at you, with your enhanced hearing you'll try to evade one and catch one"

"i'm sorry CATCH ONE?"

"yeah"

"your insane! I cant see!"

"that's the point"

Jason turned off the lights for extra insurance and crept into the shadows after a few minutes Rocket got nervous since it was so quiet

"ah, Jason...you still there"

"yeah I'm here, now you need to relax, let the sound flow through you and nothing else, you've heard what an incoming batarang sounds like now all you've gotta do is evade this one"

'ok...relax Rocket..relax, Jason knows what he's doing' Rocket thought, he relaxed and could hear nothing, Jason threw the batarang and Rocket picked up the sound and stepped out of the way and the batarang fell on the floor

"omg, I...I actually heard that! haha!" said Rocket in surprise

"ok, now catch one"

"I'll try"

After several minutes of silence Jason threw a batarang at Rocket who heard the sharp point of the batarang curve through the air making a distinct sound of something that was slicing through wind, Rocket's instant reflexes kicked in and he caught it and he threw it back without him knowing but with Red hood's night vision, Jason caught the Batarang and glided down and turned on the light and took out Rocket's blind fold "you did it!" said Jason as he pat Rocket on the back for a job well done

"thanks Jase, heck, I didn't even know I could do that"

"any time Rocket, any time". Memory dream ends

Rocket felt the speeder stop and he woke up

"I know this place didn't we blow it up?"

"Much has changed ever since you became an intergalactic hero" said Ranger.

"you...you guys rebuilt the lab and made it your base?"

"yeah,we did and I know how much you wanted to oversee something like this but not many can stand up to Ronin the accuser and put a bullet through his head eh Rocket? you and that team of yours"Ranger said

"you know about that?!"

"of course, you're a hero"

The brothers got of the speeders and headed to the entrance where Rocket decided to call the Guardians

"oh come on now Rocket! now that were all reunited, let's capture the moment" said Reacher as he held Rockets hand up high and their mother and sister joined in

"SMILE!" said Rocket as he took the picture.

The crowd parted and an old Turtle came through

"welcome kree accuser slayer"he said

Rockets sister over heard this and said "WOAH! you killed ronin the accuser?!"

"the hell I did" "woah runt that's impressive!" said his sister.

"now eh Ranger, were you able to get me what I needed" said the turtle.

Ranger withdrew a medium sized crystal 'that's the same type of crystal the Guardians found on a nearby moon,looks similar to the one I have' Rocket thought

"I will get my gear ready and prepare the procedure" said the turtle as he went into the lab.

Rocket and Groot decided to go in as well to scout the place out and found himself in the containment room where Robot Prisoners were held

"creepy I can almost hear the voice of that creepy lab assistant that ejected me with the liquid cybernetics"

then out of nowhere a familiar voice was heard that made Rocket jump on Groot's shoulder in surprise and shock

"subject 89P13 help me!"

it was the lab assistant that ejected Rocket with the cybernetics. Rocket regained a hold of himself and got down from Groot's shoulder

"Help you?! why would I do that?! looks like you got what you deserved!" Rocket smirked

"I know...we were wrong to do so, later after you left we discovered a mineral on a nearby moon that accelerates the process of evolution and sought to undo it but that turtle prof began to experiment on your kind"

Then the voice of that turtle professor rang out

"but it is our species that will take the next step in evolution"

"YOU!"

Then Rocket noticed three more figures, blackjack,wal-rus and his own brother Rnager "I knew it, YOU TRICKED ME! YOU NEVER CARED! YOUR JUST LIKE THE ROBOTS AND LIKE SISTER RANGER!" Rocket ranted

He saw Breahcer lower his head and saw a tear in his eye

"you know what you have to do Ranger.." said the turtle

Ranger came close to Rocket and punched his stomach with force, Rocket was taken by surprised when he heard what Breacher whispered next

"I'm so sorry little brother...he's forcing me to do this..I..I have to"

Rocket countered and kneed Rangers chest bringing him closer

"What do you mean?"

Ranger was on the ground coughing when he delivered a sweep kick that knocked Rocket to the ground and loomed above him

"the prof...he...he placed mini charged shock probes into mom and sis and If I don't do as he says he'll..kill them. I only act like the hero,but I'm not..you are" he whispered

"Tick Tick Ranger, you know what happens If I wait" said the Turtle prof as he revealed a small remote

"you still have Red Hoods batarang Ranger?"

"yeah why"

"trust me on this one,just..act it out" Rocket winked

Ranger smiled and took the pink crystal from Rocket

"sorry Runt but we need this more than you do" said Breacher out loud as he slipped the Batarang into Rockets hand

"you'll...never get away with this" said Rocket

Ranger walked towards the Prof and handed the crystal over

"oh but I did"said the prof obviously distracted

Rocket withdrew the Batarang and threw it with pure accuracy and it hit the prof's hand with the remote and it flew off and Groot caught it and smashed it.

"NO!"the turtle yelled

"NOW BRO!"

Ranger gave a flying side kick to the prof's face and he flew of the the other side

"Polar! K-9! help me" the prof ordered

Out of the shadows a bear and a dog who were like Rocket and were former test subjects helped the Prof

"Blackjack! Wal-rus let's give my brother a hand" said Ranger

"hell yeah!" they said

Blackjack helped Rocket to his feet and gave Rocket three Batarangs

"Red Hood gave me this...to give to you, he said you'd know what to do"

"thanks"

"anytime Kree slayer" said Blackjack

Once everything was sorted out there were two teams in the room on either side, Team 1 had Breacher,Rocket,Groot,Wal-rus and Blackjack while Team 2 had the Turtle prof,Polar and K-9 who were two of the Prof's commandos

"well now...what's this the humans say..oh yeah lets rumble" said the Prof as the two team clashed.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teams charged at each other, Blackjack and Groot engaged Polar, Wal-rus engaged K-9 while Ranger and Rocket fought the the Turtle prof.

"Piker, you're going down this time" Ranger snarled

"Yeah! you ain't getting off easy today" Rocket added

"you brothers have no chance against me!"

Rocket charged at Piker with a plasma rifle, but Piker came prepared and took some dust like powder out of a pouch and threw it at Rocket's face,

"AAAAA! My eyes!" Rocket grabbed his face and fell backwards,

Pike laughed and retreated into the shadows

"BROTHER!" Ranger said in concern as he went to his side

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" Rocket screamed

"I know, let me take a look" said Ranger as he lowered Rocket's hand and opened his eyelids and saw his pupils turn white

"oh my god...Rocket..you're...blind"

"no..." Rocket sighed

Then Ranger took a look at it and breathed out a sigh of relief

"oh good, this is only temporary"

"for how long?" Rocket asked

"about ten minutes"

"ten huh? not so bad, plus I still have three Batarangs"

"don't be a fool brother you cant see"

"oh trust me, I trained with Red Hood for situations like this, he made me unlock my hidden animal talent"

"meaning?"

"my hearing is so good, I can hear his foot steps and incoming projectiles it would be like my eyes were wide open" Rocket smiled

"that's some talent,maybe you can teach me how to do that once we wipe the floor with Pike" said Ranger as he helped Rocket up

"thanks big brother"

"you're welcome little bro"

Rocket smiled at this as he hadn't been called that in a long time and he missed his brother terribly, the games the drinks everything.

Then out of the shadows Pikes voice rang out from the shadows

"YOU BROTHERS HAVE NO CHANCE!"

"ok so what do we do Rocket?"

"leave it to me" Rocket said

He relaxed and let nothing else disturb him, Pike saw a chance and took a shot and Rocket heard it and dodged it and threw a batarang at Pike, he was about to fire when the Batarang attached itself to the barrel and the gun exploded knocking Pike out for the moment leaving Ranger surprised and speechless

"how...what..."

"I'll teach ya" said Rocket as he opened his eyes

"you can see again!" said Ranger

"yeah,I can"

The two brothers turned around and saw Blackjack and Wal-rus stand victorious over K-9 and Polar, when suddenly Pike came out of the shadows,wounded, but with a remote and pressed the button on it and a ray from the ceiling blasted down towards the ground

"ROCKET LOOK OUT!" said Ranger as he pushed Rocket out of the way

Blackjack did the same to Groot.

"NO! BRO!"

The Ray started to transform Ranger and his friends to huge,mindless monsters

"ARGH! Rocket! get...get out of here! AAAAAAA!"

"bro..no..."

"I am Groot"(Rocket we gotta go)

"NO! I WONT LEAVE THEM!"

"I am Groot!" (we gotta go!) Groot said as he grabbed Rocket and place him on his shoulder

Soon the transformation was complete and Pike came forward from the shadows

"what...DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!"

"oh..he is no longer your brother,he is an instrument of Justice besides, it takes one Super Soldier to destroy another. Or in your case, three...Ranger,Blackjack,Wal-rus destroy Rocket and Groot"

Rocket and Groot ran towards the exit and Rocket grabbed his mothers and sisters hands

"C'MON MOM AND SIS WE"RE GETTING OUTTA HERE" ordered Rocket as his sister and him boarded the first speeder and Groot and Rocket's mother boarded the second speeder and took off.

"what'd going on?!" Rocket's sister asked

"that turtle prof...he turned Ranger and his team into his little pawns" Rocket explained

"I always knew something was off about Pike" muttered Rockets mother

Then the walls of the facility burst opened and the mutant Ranger, Blackjack and Wal-Rus. emerged and roared, Rocket's sister turned around and gasped

"Rocket...WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"oh sure BLAME ME!, at least Ranger believed in me.." said Rocket

His sister slapped him "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM BY HIS REAL NAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO AFTER YOU ABANDONED US! YOU LEFT US TO DIE! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU LEFT US TO DIE!...YOU EVEN ABANDONED LYLLA HERE AS WELL! AND SHE LOVED YOU! YOU ABANDONED US ALL!" his sister shouted and Rocket lowered his face, at the other speeder Groot overheard

"I am Groot..."(wow..that's harsh) he whispered

"yeah..I know his sister took it real bad but that was a little harsh as well..." said Rocket's mother

The team arrived at the Robot base where Ranger broke them out of and in an instant Rockets sister shouted

"WHY ARE WE HERE?! TRAITOR!"

"shut...UP!" said Rocket and instantly she went quiet

The Robot assistant came out as expected

"all subjects will drop their weapons" she said

Rocket did as it said and replied

"is it true that you have a way to reverse the evolution process?"

"yes,but we require only a small sample of of the crystal which you destroyed when you destroyed our mining op on the nearby moon"

"I am Groot"(not quite)

"huh? what do you mean not quite?"

Groot came closer to the assistant and gave it the sample which Ranger took from him

"where'd you get that?"

"i am Groot"(Blackjack duh)

"blackjack gave it to you? now it makes sense"

The Robot took the crystal and said "thank you,but how do I know that I can trust you?"

"because you don't have much choice" replied Rocket

"I will prepare everything" said the robot assistant as it went inside to prepare the gear.

Then loud music blared out from the sky and Rocket knew what it was, he looked up and saw the Milano with Arsenal and Jason on the top, Rockets mother and sister covered their ears

"urgh what is that horrible racket!"they said

"don't get me started" Rocket responded

An arrow landed on the ground beside Rocket and Arsenal glided down with his bow in hand and Jason glided down with his specially made Bat-glider. After they landed the Milano started to land

"Rocket, was up man" said Arsenal

"sup Roy"

"so these are the kind of people you hang around with now?" asked Rockets sister

"don't start with me sis!"

"mom sis meet Red Hood and Arsenal, my two other best friends besides Groot here"

"so Rocket what do we do?" said Red Hood

Then the team heard a roar in the distance and saw a monster Ranger, Blackjack and Wal-Rus in the distance

"woah what happened to them" Arsenal asked

"I'll need a bigger batarang"

"heck ya dont say" Arsenal responded

"ok...Arsenal, Red Hood take care of them, I'll take care of Pike" Rocket said

"who's Pike?" Arsenal asked

"I'm guessing he's the turtle professor Ranger talked about" said Red Hood

"Rocket!" said a voice from the distance

Rocket turned around and saw the Guardians of the galaxy

"so what do you need us to do?"Quill asked

"I'm guessing we need to keep them occupied" Gamora said as she pointed to the team of once great people now enslaved by Pike

"yeah but try not to hurt them, they were transformed to that. "

All right, Guardians move out!" ordered Quill

"mom, sis move with me, I'll get you somewhere safe"

The Raccoons went up the hillside passage when Pike came speeding through and missed clawing Rockets mom, Rocket got pissed and bounced off a Rock and landed on the speeder

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" he shouted as he tried to take control of the speeder

Pike unsheathed a small knife and slashed Rocket across the chest sending him back to the end of the speeder. The Robot assistant came out of it's hanger in the lab and said

"all subjects prepare for de-evolution"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT UNDO MY GREAT WORK!" Pike shouted

Rocket recovered fore the slash and said weakly "h...hows about I un..undo your ride" he said as he pulled the strings off the stabilisers

The speeder crashed into the Robot assistant and they crashed on the top of the hillside,

"subject 89P13 I require assistance"

Rocket clenched his chest an walked over to the assistant

"I...is it ready?"

"yes it's primed but there's only enough energy for one shot"

"not unless you aim it at the sky"

"yes of course the galacian wall, that'll bath the entire hemisphere"

'now that's when I gotta open the Joker's vile so I can save them' Rocket thought,

"how long does it take before the effects take place"

"exposure for at least fourteen minutes and any interruptions like shelter from the ray will stop the process"

"thanks.."

Rocket moved to the controls and was about to push the button when the now monsterous Ranger grabbed him and slammed him on the ground and pushed him away

"You'd really think I'd make it easy on you?"

Rocket got mad "get AWAY YOU SHRIVELED UP MANIAC!" he said as he knocked him out with a punch to the face tried to push the button but Ranger hit Rocket hard o the ribs making him fall on his knees

"Ranger...bro, FIGHT IT!" Rocket whimpered as he evaded another savage strike, then Ranger grabbed him in his giant paws and tightened his grip making Rocket scream in pain

"Ranger...stop...you're hurting me! FIGHT BACK!"

Then one of Ranger's claws grew out of his finger and it dug into Rocket's back, Ranger was trying to kill him he roared and Rocket starred into Ranger's demonic eyes with his hazy brown ones and closed them, bracing the end. Then he felt the claw pierce his back and Rocket spat blood and roared in pain. Ranger dropped Rocket to the ground, everything was blurry and he started to cry.

'I thought of many ways I could've gone...but killed by my own brother?! I thought I'd never see the day' Rocket thought as he squirmed next to the button and pressed it

The ray hit the galacian wall and started to reflect on the surface, Ranger and Blackjack as well as Wal-rus were turned back to normal. Rocket flipped over face up and he heard voices in the horizon

'2 minutes gone.'

He saw Ranger come back to his senses and saw him looking at him, Ranger's eyes widened as he remembered the fight and he rushed to Rocket's side, carrying him in his arms.

"OH BROTHER! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ranger sobbed

"I...It wasn't your fault" Rocket responded as he stood up but fell down again due to the claw wound. It wasn't a big wound, just a small hole that didn't come out the other end. He felt his cybernetics begin to repair his battle damaged body and soon enough he was alright.

His family came closer and his mother hugged them both

"sons...I'm so glad the two of you are safe"

"you to ma" they said.

Rocket quietly slipped out the Joker's vile as opened it and in an instant the felt wind rush across them and they were thrown on the the ground, the surface was metal by the feeling of it

"where..where are we" asked Rockets sister

Rocket looked around and recognized it

"we're on the Milano..."

"your ship?" Ranger responded

"how?" asked Rockets mother.

They then heard their sister tremble "ah...m..maybe..i..i..it's because of THAT!" she pointed

The brothers turned around and Rocket put his comm on speaker when they found a tall human like figure standing over them, the man was surrounded by blue lightning and he was in a black suit with a scary black mask, he spoke

"I have only one question to ask you"

His very voice sent chills down the Raccoons spines and the Guardians as they were in the other side listening to this

"uh..Jason who is that" Gamora asked

On the other end the man in black continued his question "

where is he? where is THE FLASH?!"

On the Guardians side Red Hood continued "that Gamora...is Zoom"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is THE FLASH?!" Zoom asked

"so your Zoom eh?" Rocket said

As he backed away in fear

"yes,and I want to know where the flash is" he responded

"A... Brother? Who's Zoom?" asked Ranger

"He's a speedster, someone with enhanced speed to bend the laws of space and time and physics if he wanted" Rocket responded

"woah.." Ranger gulped

"I won't ask again, WHERE IS THE FLASH!" Zoom demanded

Then from behind Arsenals voice rang out

"well I cant give you the Flash but I can give you the Shock!" he said as he fired a electro-arrow at Zoom who vibrated really fast

He'd entered the speed zone, to Zoom everything was really really slow by this point Arsenal had four arrow released , Rocket had fired a shot from his laser rifle and Ranger fired a shot from his pistol, Zoom just jogged and caught the first arrow and placed it in mid air near Arsenal's chest, the second arrow was placed near his bow arm, the third was placed near his left arm, Zoom broke the last arrow in half and placed it near Rocket's injury and the other half of the arrow was placed near Ranger's pistol which would not only destroy it but it would knock it out of his hand once Zoom had returned to normal. Zoom stopped in between Arsenal and Rocket, in that instant the arrows pierced Arsenal's chest,bow arm and left arm, as well as Rocket's injured chest wound and knocked Ranger's pistol out of his hand and destroyed it. Arsenal screamed and let go of his bow and fell to the ground in pain, Rocket's wound reopened however this time it was more severe as the arrow fragment came through of Rocket's injury and exited through his back and Rocket collapsed to the ground, Ranger clutched his wrist from the pain and panted rapidly. Zoom turned his attention to the remaining Raccoons who were quivering in fear

"boo" he said the two raccoons ran away to safety.

"urgh..." groaned Rangerwho turned an noticed that Rocket wasn't moving and gasped

"brother!" he said as he scampered over to Rockets side

But Zoom wasn't bothered he grabbed Arsenal by the throat and demanded to know where the flash was, Ranger held Rocket in his hand

"Rocket..stay with me bro"

then he noticed his injures

"oh no...brother.."

Rocket groaned in pain and Reacher slung him over his shoulder and ran to find the med bay. Meanwhile Zoom was still interrogating Arsenal

"where is he?!"

"not gonna tell you" said Roy

Zoom pushed on of the arrows in his arm with such speed that it came out the other end taking some muscle with it

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Roy screamed

"WHERE IS THE FLASH!"

Then a shot rang out and Zoom felt pain in his left leg

"GAH!" he shouted as he released Arsenal from his grasp and turned around

His wound sealed almost instantly because of the his instant regeneration caused by the speedforce within him

"Zoom..."

"Red Hood!"

Zoom charged at Red Hood who pressed a button on his gauntlet which released a sort of livisible force field that engulfed the Milano, suddenly Zoom felt himself slow down,really slow down.

"what the?" said Zoom as he began to run normally WITHOUT his speed

"surprise" said Red hood as gave Zoom an uppercut that send him stumbling

Then Zoom realised what was going on

"ah...so you've managed to weaponize turtles powers"

"so you figured it out" said Red Hood sarcastically

He took out a machine gun and started firing at Zoom how took cover behind a wall

'maybe I could try a speed burst..' he thought

Red Hood didn't give him time to think he just kept shooting

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friends!"

"sorry I'm kinda broke at the moment" Zoom replied

"wise guy eh?!" replied Red Hood as he continued shooting

Meanwhile in the medical bay Ranger heard the gun shots and thought 'Red Hood..." he quickly found some meds and apologised for what he was going to do next, he poured some of the medication onto some cloth and pressed it on Rocket's wound who screamed "AAAAAAAA!" after some agonising moments Ranger managed to patch Rocket up and he regained consciousness

"hey bro are you ok?"

Rocket put his palm on his forehead and groaned "urgh...THAT STUNG, but apart from that I'm fine"

Ranger smiled, more gunshots erupted from outside

"Jason.." muttered Rocket

"who's Jason?"

Ranger asked

"oh! you weren't supposed to hear that but since you did...Red Hood's real name is Jason Todd"

"cool name" said Ranger

Then Rocket realised something

"WHERE'S MOM AND SIS?!"

"we're right here duh!" responded Rockets sis

"oh...you guys are ok"

Rockets mother sighed "I thought you were done for" she sighed in relief

Despite this Rockets sis just sulked back into the shadows. Meanwhile outside the med bay the Red Hood was still engaging Zoom who now had a pretty good idea as to how he could still use his speed even though Red Hood was using Turtle's powers, a well placed speed burst could give him the speed he needed to take out Red Hoods wrist controls over turtle's powers. Zoom lept into action and Red Hood placed a bullet in Zoom's shoulder 'it's now or never' he thought as he felt himself getting faster, he'd use a speed burst, the extra speed healed his shoulder and Zoom vibrated his hand and took out Jason's wrist controller and with the turtle force field gone and his speed returned Zoom used his speed and delivered a multitude of punches to Jason's stomach and chest and he kicked him towards the cockpit but Jason had one more trick up his sleeve, he placed a metal disk on the ground and that activated a short range forcefield that was immune to speedforce attacks hence making Zoom's speed useless again

"FINE! have it your way, I'm technically a serial killer I don't need my speed to kill you"

Jason withdrew a knife and taunted "WELL COME ON THEN!"

Red Hood charged and Zoom charged as well, Red Hood swung his knife at Zoom who skilfully avoided it, Zoom tried to grab Jason's pistol but Red Hood kicked him away and withdrew it and shot Zoom on the shoulder but Zoom decided to use another speed burst, he regained his speed and disarmed Jason and threw the knife at his chest, the knife pierced the armour plating and Zoom punched Jason thrice on the face and snatched his pistol and shot his another three time on the chest with it the armour gave in, then, Zoom used another speed burst and concentrated it on one deadly punch that shattered Jason's helmet into pieces, Zoom broke the metal disk and regained his speed, Jason was lying on the floor bleeding and dying

"J...just do it already.." he muttered

Zoom vibrated his hand and thrust it into Jason's chest

"ooooh your heart, I feel it" said Zoom as he crushed it with his hand

Jason vomited blood onto the floor and Zoom dropped Jason's corpse, Jason todd the Red Hood was dead. Zoom picked some of the blood up and brushed it on his suit as a reminder to anyone who opposed him, he ran outside and the Guardians spotted him but before they could react Zoom went into the speed zone again, he snatched Gamora's sword and placed it near Drax's heart, he then took Drax's two knives and placed them near the hearts of Quill and Gamora when Zoom stopped the swords and knives went into their hearts and killed them, he ran back to the Milano to search for the last Guardians Groot and Rocket. He found Groot nearby and produced a lightning bolt of blue lightning and threw it at Groot making him burn to ashes once satisfied he searched for Rocket and his family, in the med bay Rocket could hear Zoom running outside "shhh! Zoom's close" Reacher whispered, then Rocket realised what his sister said was true and whispered in Ranger's ear

"bro...I got us into this...I'll get us out, no doubt by now the Guardians,Red Hood and Arsenal are dead and I'm the last one"

"bro what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I gotta face zoom...sister was right...get mother and her to safety"

"bro...I...no please... you'll die..I WONT LOOSE YOU AGAIN" quivered Ranger

As he was crying Rocket was on the edge of tears as well, he hugged his brother tight in a dear good bye

"go..get em to safety..I love you Ranger..bro"

"I love you too Rocket.."

Ranger got a grip of himself and took his mother and sister to safety

"ZOOM! I'M RIGHT HERE!" he shouted

in an instant Zoom phased through the door, Rocket saw blood on his shirt

"oh this..a trophy from my fight against Red Hood...I literally crushed his heart in my hands" boasted Zoom as he showed Rocket the evidence

His left hand was soaked in blood

'oh Jason...I...I'm so sorry, I killed you all. I should have know the Joker set a trap he used my family against me...I..I should have warned you..I'm sorry' he thought

"well..are we fighting?"

"the hell we are!" Rocket muttered

He unleashed powerful blasts from his laser rifle that Zoom just allowed to phase through, Zoom entered the speed zone and Rocket thought

'this is it...I love all of you..mom, sis, bro, my friends...I'm sorry'

Zoom's hand went through Rocket's chest and Zoom made his hand stop vibrating when it came out of Rocket's back,killing him.

"Now for the rest of them...then I'll make Arsenal talk and summon the Flash"

Zoom searched the Milano high and low and finally found them

"mom..sis get back" said Ranger

But before he could say another word Zoom was gone and he heard his family scream in pain and Zoom returned

"NOOO!" Ranger screamed as he tried to shoot Zoom but he was too fast,he knocked the gun out of his hand and held him by the throat

"WHERE"S MY BROTHER!" he demanded

Zoom just vibrated his hand and made it go through Ranger's chest but kept it vibrating

"wh..where's m..my..b..r...brother?!"

Zoom stopped his hand from vibrating and Reacher spat blood on Zoom's face

"dead"

"n..no" said Ranger as he passed away.

Zoom withdrew his hand and dropped Ranger's corpse down and ran back to Arsenal who was barely alive, he held him up by the throat against the wall

"bring me the flash!"

"NEVER!" shouted Arsenal

But before Zoom could beat him up Arsenal's wrist comm rang,it was the Titans calling and at a very bad time, he forgot that Jay Garrick was visiting

"answer it"

Realising that he had no choice he activated the comm and to his unfortunate surprise it was a video call and as expected Jay was there

"OH GOD ROY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" said Starfire who noticed Arsenal's state

"where's Jason?!" Raven asked

Then before he could answer Zoom snatched the comm and pointed it to his face

"oh he's dead" said Zoom

On the other end Jay growled

"ZOOM what did you do?!"

"I pretty much killed the Guardians of the galaxy, Red Hood and..." he said as he pointed the watch away as he withdrew a pistol and in front of everyone at titans tower he pulled the trigger "Arsenal's dead too"

The Titans gasped

"NO!"beast boy shouted and he began to cry

His sister Miss Martian hugged him to comfort him

"what..do you want Zoom" said Garrick

"I want you...or more specifically your speed come and face me here on Half-world..coordinates attached

Zoom hung up and the Titans were distressed

"raven, can you do it?"

"yeah, suddenly this portal making is getting easier which either means our two universes are combining or I'm getting stronger which is nearly impossible due to the fact that I've already opened two portals"

"so the universe is being combined?" super boy asked

"that would explain the new buildings like the Avenger's tower" Jay said

"WOAH AVENGER'S TOWER!" said Kid flash who was excited

As comics were his favourite thing to read he knew everyone including Jason loved to read comic books.

"yup...surprise" said Jay

Raven opened up a portal to half world and Jay speeded through it and saw the Milano up ahead and went inside and found Zoom and a deceased Arsenal

"Well Zoom I'm here"

"let's start this shall we?" said Zoom

'I gotta save them so I'll try Bruce's enhanced tachyon device, the speed should be enough to make me access the speed force so I'll go back in time to save them'

"sure Hunter why not" said Jay as he ran outside

"GARRICK!" shouted Zoom who ran after him

Jay was running as fast as he could and shattered the sonic barrier in the process and Zoom wasn't too far behind

"SORRY HUNTER BUT I DON'T PLAN ON STAYING!"

Jay activated the tachyon device and he accessed the Speed force and vanished leaving Zoom behind pissed off

"NOOOOO! FLASH!"

Jay was in the speed force looking for a scene to enter when he spotted a scene where Zoom was standing in front of a standing and talking raccoon and what appears to be his family asking where the Flash was, Jay took this opportunity and exited the speed force and entered that scene and delivered a sonic punch to Zoom's stomach and sent his flying to the entrance of the Milano, Rocket was startled by Jay's entrance

"WHAT THE?!" Rocket said

"heard you were looking for the Flash!"

Zoom recovered

"ah, Garrick unexpected but not unwanted" Zoom recovered and sped past Garrick and held Rocket's mother hostage with his hand vibrating

"take one more step and I kill her Jay" Zoom threatened

Rocket and Ranger both had their rifles drawn

"that wont work uh...what do call you two?" Jay asked

"my name's Rocket this is my brother Ranger"

"well,Rocket those guns wont work against a speedster like Zoom the moment you pull that trigger that women dies" Jay said

"hehe that's right" Zoom said

'I only have one shot at this' Jay thought he activated the tachyon device

The speed force just flowed through him and he saw everything slow down to the extent that nothing was moving, just very very slowly he'd entered the speed zone. Jay ran and saw Zoom's hand get closer but very slowly, he managed to deliver a SONIC punch to Zoom's chest and send him flying to the end of the cargo bay and grabbed hold of Rocket's mother and set he down slowly and came out the speed zone and returned to normal

"woah...that was FAST" said Ranger

"well they don't call him the FLASH for nothing" Rocket commented

Zoom laughed "good you got faster, there's more for me to take!" said Zoom as he ran from the end of the cargo bay

Garrick simply took his hat off pointed the hollow side at Zoom ad shook it back and fourth fast releasing circles of compressed sound at Zoom which knocked him back "that's new..but is that all you have Garrick?"

Zoom asked as he took a battle ready stance, Jay put his hat on and took a battle ready stance

" you don't ever want to see all I have" said Jay

The two speedsters ran as fast as they could outside and clashed frequently with sonic speed meanwhile on the Milano Rocket asked Ranger to get their mother to safety while he and the Guardians handle this after he said that his sister laughed

"what's so funny about that?"Rocket asked

"you're so STUPID Rocket, you CAN'T beat Zoom he's too fast even for you WAKE UP RUNT! YOU'RE NO HERO!"

"SIS! stop..Rocket's a hero and so are his friends...I trust you Rocket now go...I'll get them to safety" said Ranger

Rocket smiled and hugged his brother who was surprised at first but then he just went with it and hugged him back

"thank you for encouraging me bro"

"any time little one"

"I'll let that one slide for now" said Rocket as he went to the enterance of the MIlano when his mother called him

"Rocket"

"yeah?"

"you did good..I'm proud"

Rocket nodded and went outside where he found Jason and Arsenal

"where is he?" Arsenal asked

"Jay Garrick showed up he's fighting Zoom" said Rocket

"Garrick is here?" said Roy

Then Zoom wooshed past Roy and Jay sped past him as well

"apparently so" Red Hood said

"and I got something that'll stop Zoom cold..by neutralising his powers" he said again

"and...how are you going to do that?" Roy asked

"Rocket and I have been working on how to use Turtles power as a weapon and we've finally done it"

"how does it work?" Roy asked

And Rocket explained "well...Turtles power is basically making things around him slow so I've basically designed a long range force field that'll do nothing against ordinary speed,but it counteracts the super speed of a speedster making him normal but if he get's outside the forcefield then..."

"but Turtles powers affects everyone" Roy added in

"yeah but I made some modifications to it,It's never been tested though" Rocket said.

Meanwhile Jay was still engaged in a fight against Zoom , Jay ran towards Zoom as fast as he could punched him hard in the stomach and delivered a multitude of speed kicks and made him groan and stumble backward, Zoom then entered the speed zone and ran around Jay giving him sonic punches all around then an uppercut where Jay flew upwards and Zoom jumped and kicked with both legs really fast on Jay's stomach, then while in mid-air he grabbed Jay's shirt and threw him on the ground.

"We gotta help Jay he's not going to make it much longer" said Arsenal

"I got this" said Rocket as he tuned the settings on his gun from plasma ray to sonic wave and increased the concentration to the max and pointed it at Zoom who was about to deliver another punch to Garrick's face

"it brings me no pleasure to so this Jay" said Zoom

"t.t..then.w.h..y..why do it?"

"because I have to" as Zoom was about to punch Rocket pulled the trigger and the sonic wave blasted Zoom back towards a boulder

He hit so hard that the boulder cracked, along with Zoom's back which healed in an instant. Zoom growled and made a hasty retreat elsewhere, Red Hood and Arsenal helped Jay to his feet "you hurt?" Roy asked "my pride is..and my body my pride and my body" Jay replied as he turned to face Rocket

"that was a nice move there Rocket"

"thanks Jay" he replied

The trio went back to the Milano and discussed a plan to stop Zoom once and for all, Jason told Jay about the force field and he agreed Jay also told everyone about the tachyon device that the Batman gave him that enhanced the speed force within him and because of that he'll have his normal super speed as the enhanced tachyon speed will be cancelled off,

"sounds like a plan,but we've never tested it" Rocket said

"don't worry it'll work I've s.. I mean I know it's going to work trust me on that one" said Jay

Then Jason finally figured it out, how he even knew Zoom was was looking for him or how he even knew they were on Half-world which was basically in another universe "hey Jay I need to talk to you now" said Jason speaking in one of those tones that Rocket could identify as the 'he knows something wrong but doesn't want to tell it to the team' tone

"jase?" Rocket asked

"I just want to talk to Jay for a while" said Jason as he carefully disguising the tone of his voice as Rocket could tell if he was hiding something

He's disguising his tone...I fell for it once I am not falling for it again" Rocket thought

He followed Jason to the cockpit where he decided to listen.

"well what is it?"

"you travelled back in time didn't you?" said Jason firmly

As he knew the dangers of a speedster travelling back through time and alerting a time wraith of worse...

"how did you know?!" said Jay startled

'travelled back in time?!' thought Rocket from his hiding place

"you gave it away when you said you've seen it work...don't deny it you wanted to say it"

Jay sighed "fine you caught me and I know you're concerned about the risk of alerting a time wraith or...taking a time remnant like Thawne, but dude I swear nothing followed me out of the speed force and I can guarantee you that...and...I know you've got good reason for being afraid..."

"what happened to me or rather the team in the other time line? what did Zoom do?"

this Rocket was curious to know

"he..he killed all of you, you first then Rocket then..I don't wanna say it and I got here because of Raven"

. Rocket was speechless,he felt a cold feeling grip his chest 'woah...he kills us' Rocket thought

"Raven?! that's impossible she's too weak" said Jason

"yeah here's the thing, the bond between the two universes, is weakening in other words it's coming together, bonding, becoming one,merging if you will.."

"any signs?"

"yeah..the Avengers tower just showed up in new york city, a few other new planets like Half-world just popped up in our universe, the Justice league had a little fight with the Avengers but it was broken up when a villain for their universe showed up"

"who?" Jason asked

"he calls himself Hyperion he's..."

"like superman I know" Jason continued

"well thanks then, for saving us" Jason said

"no problem Jase" said Jay.

The two heros walked out and Rocket pretended to walk by

"oh hey Jason" said Rocket

"hey, where are you off to?"

"my room" he replied

"alright but we need you in the meeting room in another ten minutes, we're going to capture Zoom" said Jason

Then Rsnger came running "guys you've got to come see this!" he said

"Zoom?" Jay asked

"no...there's an anomaly outside, a beam hit the galacian wall and is bathing the hemisphere of the entire planet! It's molecular signature matches that of the de-evoloutionary ray, except this time it appears to be evolving all of the former test-subjects again" Breacher explained

"Pike?" "not possible he was exposed, which leaves only two left" Ranger growled

"K-9 and Polar" Rocket said

The two of them were in the Robot werehouse out cold.

"We'll deal with this one problem at a time" said Jason

"not unless you have two teams" Rocket said

"Rocket?"

"I mean, Half-world's my home Ranger and I'll take care of Pike again you two stop Zoom we'll both leave in an hour" said Rocket as he proceeded to his room, to search for a few thing that'll help

He then stumbled up a box with a black suit and a black spec ops mask with red eyes and a voice changer to make his voice deep, he also spotted a small photo of someone he recognised, he took it out and recognised who it was

'Lylla' he thought and smiled

Lady Lylla was Rockets girlfriend when he was on Half-world, when he escaped his prison he departed from Half-world it tore him apart from the inside, but then his smile vanished, Lylla begged him not to leave but he did so maybe it was all over between the two of them, he never forgot what she'd said before he was captured she said she loved him, but now...she probably hates him and that's what's tearing him up now. He put on his suit and mask and grabbed his mask, Ranger grabbed his pistol and put on a new jacket, Red Hood loaded his pistols and put on the Turtle forcefield device, Jay just put his hat on and turned the tachyon device on, Arsenal grabbed new arrows. The teams met in the meeting hall

"cool outfit Rocket!" said Red Hood

"thanks...my girlfriend gave it to me you know who it is right?"

"yeah Lady Lylla, good choice", Rocket smiled

"ok so pike might be working with Zoom, so once I take him out I'll signal you and you take Zoom out"

"and how will I know the signal?" Jason asked and Rocket smiled

"I'm going to blow up Pike's lab keep a look out for any signs of explosions on the horizon" said Rocket and he boarded a nearby speeder with Reacher on the back

"I'll see ya soon Jason!" smirked Rocket under the mask as he speeded away to the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

The speeder came up upon Pike's lab, the brother's dismounted the speeder and came to the enterance

"Ok bro you secure the perimeter while I go in and take out the machine with pike"

"alright" said Ranger as he took his pistol out and went around the perimeter

Rocket took out his laser rifle and went in. It was dark inside, Rocket turned his night vision on and went it constantly checking left,right,and up for any danger then pike's voice rang out in the dark

"oh that wont be necessary" he said the lights went on and Pike became visible on an elevated platform where the ray that evolved the animals back to their evolved state was visible.

"oh..a mask...let's see now oh you must be Ranger the brother of that cowardly Rocket he didn't even show up" taunted Pike

Rocket clenched his fist "how'd you get back to normal Pike, I thought Rocket beat you up"

"hehe not quite...and besides I was looking forward to seeing him again so I could torture him with this" said Pike

He grabbed someone out the shadows and held her hostage with a gun to the head, Rocket's eyes widened when he saw who it was,

"say hello to Lady Lylla, your brother's girlfriend" taunted Pike

"HOW'D YOU GET TO HER!" Rocket demanded as his temper was spiking

If anything had happened to Lylla... he'd never forgive himself,

"oh I'm glad you asked, hehe, she wasn't easy to catch! she's a feisty one alright she's especially dangerous with a staff and managed to take down BOTH k-9 and polar.."

Rocket was both impressed and confused

"then how'd you get her?"

"oh that was all my new ally...Zoom"

"WAIT WHAT?! YOU KNOW ZOOM?!" Rocket asked

"oh yes...how'd you think I ended up evolved again and got a hold of her"

Pike said as he squeezed her arm making her groan. Rocket started to advance when two figures dropped to the ground

"meet my two new friends or rather former enemies that I have under my control, meet Reptile and silver blade!"

the figures stepped into the light one of them was a huge crocodile and the other was an eagle their eyes were white which means one thing ,mind control, then Lylla shouted

"RANGER! DON'T HURT THEM THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"dont worry" Rocket said

The two of the charged and Rocket countered. Meanwhile on the elevated platform, Lylla reached her back pocket and pulled out a spare retractable staff and broke free of Pike's control, she made the staff full sized and charged, Pike took out a dagger and clashed with Lylla, she spun the staff and tried to hit pike on the shoulder but he countered

"you know they say Rocket's still on Half-world when I'm done with you I'll capture him and kill him right in front of you!"

Lylla felt sick to her stomach and got angry

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"she said as she activated the electro ends of the staff and stabbed Pike on the chest and gave him a side kick to the face and spun her staff again and stopped.

Pike coughed "a..f...after..a..ll..all this time y..you still love him? HE ABANDONED YOU!".

A tear dripped down Lylla's cheek, she knocked Pike out cold with her staff and put it away

"yes..I do" she said

She got down for the platform and went towards Rocket,

"Lylla! you're free?! but how?"

But before she could say anything Silver blade glided down from the ceiling and knocked Lylla off balance, Rocket caught her and Lylla looked right into his eye and realised that it wasn't Breacher that came for her,it was Rocket, Lylla smiled

"thanks"

"any time"

"you like the suit?"

"oh this? yeah why?".

The conversation was cut short by silver blade trying to attack them again,

"I got this" Lylla said

She jumped on a nearby crate with her staff spinning she landed on silver blade's back and gave him an electro-shock with the end of her staff, silver blade was falling from the air and Lylla jumped off and landed on another crate nearby and Silver blade crash landed into a wall and landed on the ground out cold. She approached Rocket again, who was unaware the she knew it was him,

"well...you're quite the badass" said Rocket

"oh Rocket, you and your compliments never get old dearest" she said as she took Rocket's mask off and hugged him

Rocket was shocked and surprised

"how'd you know it was me?"

lylla giggled "oh come on Rocket, I know you very well, besides the suit was only ment to suit you, I made it specially for you"

"you made it?!"

"yeah, surprised?"

"yeah...I...I just"

Rocket was running out of words to say but Lylla just smiled

"oh Rocket.."

Lylla bent closer and kissed him.

"you...still love me? after I left you?"

"I never stopped...I missed you terribly" she said as she hugged him close and Rocket accepted it.

"Come on...let's get outta here shall we? and maybe when we do you can tell me how you got so good at combat especially with that staff"

Then Pike's cold voice rang out

"OH I DOUBT YOU'LL GET THE CHANCE!"

Pike pressed a button that released a sort of green gas everywhere, fortunately Pike was wearing a gas mask and so was Rocket, his helmet functioned as one. Then Lylla started to cough then Rocket realised that she didn't have one

"NO!" he shouted

Pike laughed

"unstable mirakuru a gift from Zoom"

Pike tried to run away but was shot in the back by Ranger as he was playing Sniper outside, then Rocket realised what he had to do. He took his mask off and made Lylla wear it, her vitals returned to normal, her eyes widened as she saw Rocket was coughing uncontrollably and she realised that she was wearing his mask, she tried to take it off but Rocket held it in place with his hand. The two of them managed to walk near to the entrance when Rocket gave in and passed out, Lylla gasped and carried Rocket outside the warehouse. She cast off the helmet and placed it on Rocket's head

"oh Rocket..please...please don't leave me hold on dearest PLEASE!" she sobbed

Then Rocket gasped for air and took the helmet off ,he was still weak but he was all right.

"OH ROCKET!" she said as she hugged him tight and Rocket hugged her back

"hey..hey hey it's ok it's ok...I'm alright" Rocket said

"don't...do that again!" she said

"I couldn't just leave you there to suffer...I..I abandoned you all those years ago...I..it TORE me to leave you...it TORE me up to know that I left you here alone to die...and this..I couldn't let you die, I'd rather die than watch you suffer...I loved so much Lylla and I still do...but now..I..I feel that I don't deserve you after all the things I put you through" he said

As tears dripped down from old scars and wounds from the past being re-opened

"oh dearest...don't cry... and don't you say things like that!" Lylla said

As she hugged Rocket in her arms lovingly as he cried

"hush now dearest...I know why you had to leave and I don't blame you...I never did and never will, and..I love you too" she said

She held Rocket's chin softly and wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him another kiss and parted after a short while. Then Rangers voice rang out in the distance

"BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted

As he came into view and found Lylla and Rocket on the ground sitting,

"Lylla! hey there!" said Ranger

Lylla stood up and shook his hand

"hey there Ranger" she joked, Reacher went up to Rocket and gave him his hand and Rocket grabbed it and Ranger pulled him up to his feet

"you ok?" said Ranger

As he noticed that Rocket was crying

"yeah...let's blow this place!" said Rocket

He took out a grenade and threw it into the warehouse and it exploded, fortunately the mirakuru was highly flammable and along with the explosion it blew the warehouse to pieces..with Pike and the machine in it.

'alright Jason I hope you can see this' Rocket thought.

Meanwhile outside the Milano, Jason saw smoke on the horizon and knew it was the signal Rocket had said, in an instant Jay came outside and saw the smoke

"that's the signal...we can deal with Zoom now" said Jason.

Jay nodded and activated a beacon, he knew Zoom couldn't resist investigating beacons, in an instant Zoom showed up on the Milano's scans about a thousand kilometres away

"alright guys get into position, It's time we take down Zoom" said Jason, the final fight on Half-world was about to begin.

P.s. Lady Lylla is a real Marvel universe character...I didn't make her up an I didn't make up the fact that she loves Rocket and he loves her...


	6. Chapter 6

"Zoom's coming! Jason be ready!"

"sure thing Jay!" he responded as he prepared the force field

The Guardians waited anxiously in the Milano waiting for their chance to fight. In a moment Zoom showed up and Jason had his finger placed over the button waiting for Zoom to flinch,

"oh hohoho Jay you're so gullible do you really want to die!" said Zoom who was unaware of the trap set for him

"looks like someone's a little too over confident..that's always been your problem hasn't it Hunter?"

"heh..it does me good to hear that name again but now you're going to DIE!" he said as he started to run

"HOOD NOW!" said Jay

Jason acted swiftly and pressed the button that activated the force field which covered a long distance, Jay did his part and activated the tachyon device which counteracted the effects of the force-field which granted him his normal super speed, Zoom felt himself slow down and soon he was running at normal speed WITHOUT his powers

"HUH?' Zoom shouted in surprise

"SURPRISE HUNTER!" said Jay as he gave him a speedforce uppercut that sent him flying to a nearby cliff

Then Zoom realised "heheheheh oh so you've managed to weaponize Turtles powers!"

Jay came at him with sonic speeds and punched him in the chest

"so you figured it out eh?!" he said as he kneed Zoom in the stomach and threw him further away

But as Jay threw him away Zoom noticed a small glowing sphere in the centre of Jay's lightning bolt symbol, Jay ran towards Zoom's position and ran around him punching him multiple times, Zoom fell to the ground said

"a tachyon device eh Jay? no wonder you still have your speed!" Zoom said as he performed a speed burst and grabbed Jay by the collar of his shirt

He used several other speed bursts by punching Jay's stomach rapidly, now the problem with speed bursts is that it takes alot of energy out of a speedster and it was slowing Zoom down making him tired and exhausted, Jay noticed it and harnessed enough speedforce and used a speed burst with the help of the tachyon device which enhanced the speed burst he managed to deliver a ultra-speed force punch that sent Zoom flying to a nearby boulder on the cliff they were on, Jay went there, picked him up and threw him off the cliff where he landed near the Milano, jay came speeding after him but he took a detour and went to Jason

"so..is he down?"

"not yet but I need to to disable the force field for about a minute or so"

"what?! why?" Jason asked

"because I need to do my finishing move..."

"Jay you've never done that before it'll kill you"

"not so..I still have the tachyon device, that'll help"

"alright fine but be FAST" said Jason

"well..they don't call me THE FLASH for nothing" said Jay

The force field came down and Jay came infront of Zoom who was recovering, Jay's tachyon device kicked in and the speed force surged through him and yellow lightning danced all around him, Jay entered the speed zone and took up a battle stance and ran he gave a sonic uppercut to Zoom the very impact released a sound wave that was loud as hell, Jay ran past him as mk 1.5 and doubled it when he reached half way around the whole PLANET Jay went faster and reached Mk2 and broke the sound barrier which even Jason heard back at the Milano by then Jay was already coming back to the starting point Jay was now running at mk 2.9 he ran towards Zoom who was now in view and gave him an ULTRA SONIC punch to his stomach, Zoom flew up and so did Jay, he was in mid-air when Zoom's face came into view, he then harnessed and concentrated the speed force lighting energy to his fist, Jay released it in one powerful punch to Zoom's face that sent him flying to the ground which cracked under the sheer force of the impact created by Zoom's landing. Normally a regular person would've died but due to the speed force in Zoom's body he started to recover from it but even that takes a long time to recover from. Zoom was now unconscious on the floor the fight was over, Jay came out of the speed Zone and time resumed normally again and Jay panted heavily

"dude! you just broke the frekin sound barrier!" said Quill

"well they dont just call me THE FLASH for nothing" Jay said

Two speeders came into view and Rocket,Reacher and Lylla came off

"well you guys did a good job in beating him" Rocket said

"not us...it was all Jay" Jason responded

Then from behind Zoom laughed and got back on his feet

"It's going to take more than THAT to knock me out"

Zoom was clutching his chest as some of his ribs were broken

"oh come on! " said Quill

He used and ice blast to target his legs but Zoom just phased through it and tried to run but his leg's sustained damage even with the speed force regeneration It would still take some time to heal the Guardians took advantage of this Quill tried an ice blast which struck home, it managed to freeze Zooms right leg, Rocket shit Zoom with another sonic blast that knocked him to the Milano's outer wall, Jay ran in and grabbed Zoom by the mask and back, he threw Zoom with such intense force that Zoom's mask came off and Zoom crashed into the nearby cliff and Rocks came tumbling down on him,burying him under the rocks. Jay grabbed Zoom and took him out of the rubble and contacted the Guardians to prepare a cell for the aftermath of Zoom's defeat Rocket's mother and sister stayed behind on Half-world while Ranger,Lylla and Blackjack followed Rocket on the Milano

"hey there Rocket, nice shot by the way" said Arsenal

Red Hood noticed Rockets girlfriend and decided to say hi

"Lady Lylla I presume?"

"and to who do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" Lylla responded

"Lylla this is my best friend"

"It's ok Rocket you can tell her my real name"

"alright then..Lylla this is Jason todd also known as the Red Hood and as I said earlier he's my best friend" said Rocket

"well..If he's your friend he's my friend too" Lylla said

"hey are you ok there Rocket?" Jason asked as he noticed how sleepy he was

"huh?..oh yeah I'm fine..just recovered from a...gas attack from Pike" Rocket yawned

"Lylla would you happen to know what gas it was...given your scientific background" Jason asked

"yeah..Pike said unstable mirikuru"

"oh no..."

"bad?"

"how long was he exposed to it?"

"about a minute"

"oh then it's fine...drowsiness is the immediate side effect"

"oh good"Lylla said in relief

"yeah just go to sleep alright Rocket"

"yeah..sure..you commin Lylla?" Rocket said

"yeah I'm starting to feel sleepy too"

An hour later Zoom woke up in some sort of cell and tried to phase through the energy wall but it failed

"It's no use Hunter your speed's been neutralised" said Jay

"another force field Garrick? that'll make you useless too"

He smirked

"no...not quite, that's a short range forcefield it only covers the cell ,hindsight, you're not getting out...how the hell you'd even get here?" Jay asked

"I...I'm not sure one minute I was on earth battling the Flash, you know, Barry, then I heard a laugh and the next thing you know I'm on this stupid rock" said Hunter as he hit the wall with his middle finger

Then the both of them realised who the abductor was...the guy in the adjacent cell, the clown prince of crime, the Joker.

"When I get my hands on that bastard I swear!" Zoom said

"well...you're not getting out so good luck with that" Jay responded

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE JAY! YOU HEAR ME...YOU CAN'T LOCK UP THE DARKNESS!" Zoom shouted

"you're right I cna't keep you in there forever..but I can shut you up" said Jay

He pressed a button that muted Zoom's side of the force-field, he was shouting

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE GARRICK YOU HEAR ME FLASH! DO YOU HEAR ME!...GARRICK!"

Jay pressed another button that made a metal door close on the cell on the door there was a reversed, black, lightning bolt..Zoom's symbol. Meanwhile on the cockpit Quill pulled up a screen that was linked to the Joker's cell

"alright clown prince of crime, where to next" Quill said

"mmm...let's see now...oh yes! a moon near Xandar called Mandila you'll be closer to the seed if you go there"

Joker's screen went off line and Quill punched in the Hyperdrive to go to Mandila..the Quest on Half-world was over. Meanwhile in Rocket's room he was in the middle of a nightmare...he was dreaming about the time Zoom killed him in that alternate timeline, the one Jay had erased.

Nightmare starts:

"bro...I...no please... you'll die..I WONT LOOSE YOU AGAIN" quivered Ranger

As he was crying Rocket was on the edge of tears as well, he hugged his brother tight in a dear good bye

"go..get em to safety..I love you Ranger..bro"

"I love you too Rocket.."

Ranger got a grip of himself and took his mother and sister to safety

"ZOOM! I'M RIGHT HERE!" he shouted

in an instant Zoom phased through the door, Rocket saw blood on his shirt

"oh this..a trophy from my fight against Red Hood...I literally crushed his heart in my hands" boasted Zoom as he showed Rocket the evidence

His left hand was soaked in blood

'oh Jason...I...I'm so sorry, I killed you all. I should have know the Joker set a trap he used my family against me...I..I should have warned you..I'm sorry' he thought

"well..are we fighting?"

"the hell we are!" Rocket muttered

He unleashed powerful blasts from his laser rifle that Zoom just allowed to phase through, Zoom entered the speed zone and Rocket thought

'this is it...I love all of you..mom, sis, bro, my friends...I'm sorry'

Zoom's hand went through Rocket's chest and Zoom made his hand stop vibrating when it came out of Rocket's back,killing him.

Nightmare ends

Rocket woke up and gasped out loud and clutched his chest hard and panted hard,

"Rocket?, you ok?" said Lylla as she was next to him

"yeah...just a nightmare"

"you too huh? yeah I cant sleep as well..." Lylla said

Rocket bent over and kissed her fore-head

"better?"

Lylla giggled

"oh you..." she said as she went back to sleep and Rocket also went back to sleep knowing everything was alright...

THE END...

Next time on Guardians of the galaxy: our hero's travel to the moon Mandila where an unexpected thing happens, it turns out that the Moon had been brought to life by the cosmic seed! and that's not all the moon also drains peoples maturity making them into their younger selves... fortunately Jay knows someone that could help but It's totally unexpected! Tune in next time for: Guardians of the Galaxy:The Black Order


End file.
